1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a milking implement for automatically milking a dairy animal and more particularly to measuring and controlling devices to improve such implements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milking implements for dairy animals are known and comprise a robot arm provided with a number of teat cups which may be connected to the udder of a dairy animal. Since each animal has its own size and may be located in each case at another position relative to the milking implement, there is provided a position measuring device for determining a position of an udder and/or one or more of the teats of the animal. A milking implement comprising such a position measuring device is, for example, known from NL1018563, hereby incorporated by reference.
However, there is a need to provide improved measuring devices for milking implements, such as improved calibration for these devices.